COMPAÑERO DE AMOR
by floky's men
Summary: FLAKY, Una chica que va a su secundaria como todos los dias, pero no se imagina el chico nuevo que estara en su salon, a traves de dias, flaky se dara cuenta todo lo que FLIPPY sufrio durante su niñez


COMPAÑERO DE AMOR

Los nombres REALES de personajes y/o instituciones fueron creados por el CREADOR DE LA HISTORIA, los nombres REALES existen y no se pueden usar sin aviso al CREADOR

CAPITULO 1

LA LLEGADA DE EL

tic tic tic, el despertador suena a las 6:00 am, una pelirroja de 13 años que asiste a la secundaria HAPPY TREE 1 en 2do grado, ya esta de pie como todos los dias, una linda niña que no pudo dormir por la tormenta que ocurrió esa noche

Hija ya te despertaste?

[Una linda voz se escuchaba en la parte de abajo en donde se encuentra la cocina]

FLAKY: voy para alla mami

Mama de flaky: hola bebe, como dormiste?

FLAKY: no dormi nada, esos rayos iluminaron mi habitación y no pude dormir

Mama de flaky: que mal hija, espero no te duermas en clase

Flaky: no mama espero que no

Mama de flaky: apurate no se te vaya a hacer tarde

[Flaky subió a su habitación a darse un baño ya que tenia que ir a la secundaria, se puso su uniforme la cual consistía en: una falda de cuadros rojos con rayas azul bajo, camisa blanca, corbata roja y sueter azul bajo, eran las 6:50 am cuando salio de casa, aun estaba oscuro ya que las nubes aun no dejaban salir al sol]

Flaky: mama, ya me voy

Mama de flaky: esta bien solo deja te pongo tus cosas en la mochila

Cuando flaky salio de su casa la calle por la cual pasaba estaba desierta (normalmente unos establecimientos de comida abrian antes de las 6:00 am) a flaky no le gustaba estar sola en la calle porque se asusta por cualquier cosa, cuando le faltaban unas 2 cuadras para llegar a la secundaria, escucho unas voces que provenían al final de la calle (eran unos adolescentes un hombre y una mujer LA CUAL FLAKY PENSO QUE ERAN NOVIOS POR LA FORMA DE COMO SE HABLABAN )

El: si amor, ya ves como son los chismes

Ella: nose como pude creer en eso, tu eres mi amorcito y no te pienso perder

[A flaky le gustaba ver ese tipo de escenas, se detuvo no tan cerca de ellos para que no se dieran cuenta que flaky los estaba observando]

El: yo no seria capaz de engañarte con nadie, tu serás la unica mujer de mi vida

Ella: dame un beso amor

Cuando flaky vio el beso, tenia ganas de llorar ya que no sabia que se sentía, lo unico que flaky le faltaba para ser feliz, tenia ganas de tomarles una foto asi que no dudo en sacar su celular, antes de eso vio la hora 7:20 am

Flaky: dios es muy tarde

Asi que mejor guardo su celular y se dispuso a correr para no llegar tarde, cuando entro al salón aun no llegaba el profesor, vio a Giggles (DESSIRE MATEO)

[Una chica de cabello rosa, ella siempre era feliz la cual flaky se llevaba muy bien con ella, Giggles es alérgica a las flores]

Giggles: hola flaky :)

Flaky: hola giggles, que tal te fue con la tarea de ayer

Giggles: horrible, no me gusta hacer tarea, mucho menos ahora

Flaky: por que no

Giggles: te acuerdas de ese chico que te coqueteaba en primero

Flaky: si, se llama Cuddles no?

Giggles: si, es el, a que no adivinas lo que me dijo ayer

Flaky: que te dijo :) [estaba emocionada]

Giggles: (susurrandole al oido) quiere ser mi novio

Flaky: (aun mas emocionada) y que le dijiste

Giggles: acepte

Las dos chicas se tomaron de las manos y gritaron de alegría sin importarles los 3 chicos de ese mismo salón que las observaban, ellos se llamaban: TOOTHY (luis), NUTTY (Eduardo) y SNIFFLES (Victor)

Toothy: de que se alegran

(Toothy era un chico con el cabello violeta y con los 2 primeros dientes un poco grandes)

Giggles: de que tengo al novio mas guapo

Nutty: quien es

(Nutty es un chico con una adicción a los dulces ya que siempre tiene de todo tipo de dulces en su mochila, sin mencionar los dulces que tiene pegados en su cara)

Giggles: cuddles

Los 3 chicos se echaron a reir como si Giggles hubiera dicho algo gracioso

Flaky: de que se rien

Nutty: de lo que dijo la tonta de giggles

Giggles: y porque soy tonta?

Nutty: no puedo creer que hayas escogido al mas horrible de la secundaria, entiendo que a ti te gusten asi pero mejor te debiste haber fijado en mi, YO SI SOY UN GALAN (hace guiños con los ojos)

Flaky y Giggles: buuuuuuuu nadie te quiere asi como estas

Flaky: yo opino que si no consumieras mucha azúcar, habría alguien que se fijara en ti

Nutty: mejor callate, que sabes de la vida, por lo menos YO HE BESADO A ALGUIEN

[Giggles pensó que flaky iba a llorar por el comentario que Nutty hizo, pero no fue asi]

Flaky: no lo he dado, lo pienso hacer cuando tenga a alguien que no sea como ustedes (lo dijo lo mas fria posible)

DE PRONTO ENTRA EL PROFESOR LUMPY (rayan)

Lumpy: quien no quieres que sea como ellos flaky

(Lumpy es el profesor mas alto de la secundaria, tiene el cabello azul y lo peina un poco raro ya que parece que tiene cuernos en su cabeza)

Flaky: (sonrojada) no nada, un comentario por error

Lumpy: ehh ustedes de alli atrás, no le falten al respeto a sus compañeras, casi todos los dias es lo mismo, CAMBIANDO DE TEMA la maestra de 2-N no va a poder venir en toda la semana asi que tendrán que compartir salón

Nutty, toothy y sniffles: no no no no no, aqui con nosotros no profe

Lumpy: he dicho

Por el contrario Giggles estaba contenta ya que alli estaba su amado Cuddles, cuando entraron los alumnos, Lumpy pidió que hicieran pareja de trabajo para que repasaran para el reporte de sociales

Lumpy: flaky porque no te has juntado con nadie

Flaky: ya no alcance lugar

Toothy: por fea

Todos los alumnos (eran 27) rieron 3 segundos, de repente tocaron la puerta, cuando Lumpy abrió era el director SPLENDID (Iván)

Splendid: hola Lumpy, le vengo a traer a un alumno que nos mandaron de la secundaria FRANCIS FRIENDS 8

(Splendid era el director de la secundaria, tiene el cabello azul [un poco mas claro que el de Lumpy] y además parece un superheroe por la forma que usa su traje)

Lumpy: cual fue el motivo por el que lo trajeron

Splendid: una discusión, nos recomendaron que tuviéramos cuidado con el, al parecer tiene un alte-rengo, alte-rego o algo asi, la verdad no entiendo

Lumpy: no se preocupe, en mi salón siempre hay espacio para 1 mas

Splendid: en un momento lo traigo

[Cuando Splendid se fue Lumpy les dijo a sus alumnos que tendrían a un compañero nuevo en clase]

Lumpy: clase, tendremos a un nuevo compañero que estará trabajando con nosotros

Nutty: esta buena?

Lumpy: a que te refieres con esa palabra

Toothy: esta claro profe, Nutty quiere decir que si esta linda esa chica

Lumpy: NO ES UNA CHICA, es hombre y viene desde la secundaria Francia friends 8

[Tocaron la puerta nuevamente, era el director que traía a ese chico]

Splendid: bueno Lumpy aqui esta, es muy tímido asi que deja que primero escoja su lugar y despues cuando este en confianza, lo presentas con tu grupo, tengo entendido que el se llama FLIPPY (Fernando)

Lumpy: ok director, gracias, bueno FLIPPY entra al salón y escoje un lugar, en unos minutos mas te presentaré en clase, (dirigiéndose a sus alumnos) regreso en un momento

[el chico FLIPPY entro PERO NADIE LE PRESTO ATENCION vio 6 lugares vacíos (1 en donde estaba el escritorio del profesor, 2 en donde estaban 3 chicos que al parecer no estaban contentos por su llegada, 1 en el rincón que daba justo a la ventana del patio de la secundaria, 1 en la mitad de la 2da fila y el último cerca de una chica pelirroja) FLIPPY tenía ganas de hacer nuevos amigos asi que se encaminó hacia en donde estaban los 3 chicos]

Toothy: (voz de odio) estan ocupados estos lugares

[FLIPPY no dijo nada y se encaminó a otro lugar, lo pensó un momento y le dio una mirada al salón, FLIPPY vio que estaban en parejas de trabajo y vio que esa chica pelirroja estaba sola y decidió sentarse alli]

Flippy: (en voz baja) disculpa, puedo sentarme aqui

Flaky: (sin prestar atencion) claro sientate aqui si gustas

[Flippy no tenia libros ya que sus libros que tenia de su anterior secundaria eran distintos y no servian]

(Flippy quería hablarle a esa chica, pero era muy tímido y no quería, pero tenia que hacer nuevos amigos)

Flippy: hola, como te llamas :)

Flaky: (prestando atencion) M-me L-llamo flaky

Flippy: yo me llamo Flippy, tienes lindo nombre

[Flaky, cuando vio a Flippy SE PUSO NERVIOSA ya que ese chico estaba muy muy guapo]

Flaky: en donde eres?

Flippy: soy de irak, normalmente viajo mucho

[Flaky lo noto un poco desanimado, ella no quiso preguntar porque]

Flippy: y tu?

Flaky: pues toda mi vida he vivido aqui, solo nos cambiamos de casa 1 ves y si yo recuerdo, fue hace muchos años

Lumpy entro al salón interrumpiendo aquella conversación que FLIPPY y FLAKY tenían

Lumpy: vaya flippy tal parece que ya entraste en confianza con nosotros

Flippy: claro que si

Lumpy: pasa al frente, te presentaré al grupo.


End file.
